


Til Death Do Us Part (Alter Cú x FM Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Reader
Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Til Death Do Us Part (Alter Cú x FM Request)

Black clawed fingers reached towards her freshly washed ashen face as she lay pillowed against stark white sheets. With how gently her eyes were shut and how serene her face looked it was easy to believe she was asleep; dreaming innocently of things she would try to get him to do that he would adamantly refuse to cooperate for despite knowing he would secretly love every minute he remained under duress. Things she would try if she could and things he would give anything to be able to refuse once again. 

Trembling slightly, the hand that reached towards her face bumped against her pale flesh. Balking from the contact only briefly, an act that caused his hand to retract and curl into itself, the Berserker ceased all movement; the idea that such a light bump would awake her into the realm her soul no longer wandered through almost as absurd as this turn of events.

When no response from her ensued, a pained whine tumbled out from trembling lips as his vision blurred slightly; the water coalescing there a figment of the emotions he had yet to share with the one now so far from his reach.

Too many of her death happened so fast. One day she was laughing and teasing Alter about his sour face, the next she was turning to look back at him with anguished eyes as the light left her body; Tesla's electric attack sniffing out a life she apparently no longer wished to live.

It had been a haunting sight, much more haunting than the vision of her pale and clean dressed in a deep purple gown with white flowers haloing her figure within the white oak casket. He had called to her, screamed at her to release the command she had given that he routed him to the spot and give him a command that would save her life but she had just stood there as Tesla charged his attack.

Looking back as each tear fell down his face, cascading images of signs he should have seen to signal the opportunities he had missed to save her, he battled with himself over being the reason she now lay dead.

It had been his fault. All his fault. Despite the whispers that there was nothing that could be done or that Alter was a cursed spirit that brought only death and misfortune to his masters, this one being the sixth, Alter couldn't forgive himself for not valuing her more or even fighting to give value to her life. Instead, he is just tolerated her, keeping the true feelings he was unfamiliar with to himself.

Cupping her cheek as if she was a porcelain doll whose cracked face would shatter at the slightest touch, Alter bent down and kissed the temple closest to him, breathing deeply of her scent so it would ingrain in the very fibers of his being as its chemical makeup tattooed her memory on his DNA.

Oranges, Shaw butter, and argan oil are the three things that made her scent different than anyone else's. Where most masked their scent with products heavy with perfume, his master used chosen things whose life held palatable and organic scents. Believing all things came from nature and returned there when they died, she preferred to exist in hormone with her surroundings in every way she could.

It was the trait he loved the most about her because it was the one farthest from his core and the only one that balanced him out. Being a berserker he held no value to life, existing only in chaos and death. It wouldn't be until her that he begins to understand the order to chaos and the role it played in making reality whole. 

Wiping his eye with the back of his knuckle he smiled sadly. Such a shame would be the chaos that would kill her in the end and she would never get to see the value she gave to the masses that came to see her off as she left the world of the living in the body if not in spirit.

Being true to his word that he would watch over her until she no longer exited in front of him, Alter stayed at her wake until her body was moved to the burial plot. Allowed to give his final goodbye, he growled at the gravedigger before positioning himself in front of the dirt and using his own claws to cover his light that would no longer shine brighter than the sun.

With her casket covered, he lay one final white rose onto her grave before using his spear to carve "In death do us part but in memory, we thrive" under the dates below her name. when the last curve of the E released his spear tip, he looked up at the darkening sky before thrusting his spear into his own heart.

There was no reason to be here without her, no reason to feel, see, experience without the essence that had made it worth it. Reveling in the crunch of bone and sickly squish of flesh and fluid as the spear penetrated his skin he released all his pent up feelings in one carnal howl; the notes escaping as rapidly as the blood he wishes would sleep through the soil and revive her.

When only silence answered, his weakened body crashed to its knees before bending over so the spear base wedged against the grave pushing the tip all the way through to sever his spine; a torrent of blood gushing out onto the soil.

He would never return back to Chaldea, In fact, when they checked her grave all they found was the skeleton of a monster bending over as if in prayer, it's bones locked at the joints. When Merlin, the only one brave enough, went to touch it the bones and spear disintegrated into powder-fine dust before alighting on the wind and returning to the Hall of Hero's.

"It is sad." Romani would comment when they reported on Alter's status. "If he just comes to hone we could have at least told him he wasn't at fault. His Master was already being killed slowly by a flesh-eating disease that was devouring her lungs. Just that day she had been told if she made it out alive she might not make it through the night. That the only thing keeping her together and alive was the power she shared with Alter. A power that she had been draining more and more without knowledge until it had begun to affect his effectiveness in battle."

That's when he lifted a handwritten note in Alter's Master's hand that read:

To My Beloved Alter,

Though I will not live to see another day, I want you to know being with you was my greatest joy. I know you couldn't share those sentiments out loud, but I could still tell. It was in the way you rolled your eyes less severely, the way you humphed instead of growled when I irritated you, and the fact you finally admitted to enjoying sleeping with me even though we never shared an intimacy.

So thank you my Berserker for showing me what it means to know the pleasure and the pain. I will never forget you in this life or the next.

Tucking it back inside his desk Romani sighed, "Maybe in his next life if he remembers."

And he would remember because as he died he made a vow. He wouldn't come back if it wasn't with her.


End file.
